


factory malfunction

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, leon's here to kiss tyrants and kill zombies and hes all out of zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Leon has an admirer in the halls of Raccoon City Police Department





	factory malfunction

Leon’s breathing is hard and quick, forced up against the wall of a room that’s far too thin to be the safe spot he wants it to be.

He can hear the heavy footsteps of the man stalking him through the halls of the RPD like the fucking terminator, relentless and looking to pop his head like a grape; but he’ll be damned if his Sarah Connor looking ass gets caught by the likes of Mr. X.

Of course it’s all well and good to say that in his head, tough and macho, but it’s another thing entirely to actually escape the man when there’s a fucking licker on his ass and a horde of zombies roaming the halls ready to tear him apart. He mentally counts his bullets again as if that will change the answer of him being absolutely fucked right now.

Shockingly, it doesn’t. He has shotgun shells to spare but if he takes out the zombies it’ll bring the licker down on him like an angry and hungry hurricane. Then again if he goes after the licker he’s sure to waste time and ammo trying to make sure the thing stays dead. For being blind and having no skin the fuckers were tough.

That’s ALSO not considering the fact that any shot is sure to bring the tyrant running for him to punch him out of this week.

(He had read the name tyrant somewhere, but personally Mr. X sounded a bit cooler. And maybe made him piss his pants less.)

The door to the lobby is just down the hall; maybe, if he’s quick, he can outrun the zombies and not make too much noise so Mr. X would have to circle the building again, looking for the cop in frustration.

There’s no point in delaying; the longer he debated behind this door the sooner Mr. X would figure out his prey was hidden behind a flimsy piece of oak.

He rises to his feet, knife at the ready, steadying himself.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

 

 _Go_.

He shoves open the door and he’s out, wincing as a zombie shrieks at the sight of his presence, surprised but immediately hungry for a meal. He dodges their hands and with a surprisingly agile leap he soars over the licker. He’s almost there, reaching for the door handle, he’s saved-

 

WHAM!

 

He hits the floor hard enough to make stars burst in front of his eyes, and for a dazed moment he’s sure he’s got a broken nose.

He whips around despite the static in his head, heart hammering to see what had him in its grasp.

“ _Fuck_!”

The licker let’s out a shriek, it’s long tongue hanging out of its mouth, sliding across the ground and wrapped around Leon’s leg up to his thigh. It seems to have learned not to get within range of Leon since it’s scrambling up the walls pulling him with it for its next meal, minus the bullets.

Leon grits his teeth, fingers tightening on the knife. He knows what he has to do- the licker is pulling him up the wall too quickly for him to pull out his gun, and he really didn’t think being down a foot would help him much- but he also _really_  doesn’t want to.

 

No time to think rookie.

 

With a swing of his arm the licker let’s out a shriek of pain, the knife slicing through its tongue without hesitation, a spurt of its blood mixing with Leon’s as he yanks it back out. He drops, thigh spurting blood as he scrambles back to his feet, the pounding of his heart only making the bleeding worse. It roars in his ears, pounding erratically, almost like-

 

That’s not his heart.

Fucking lickers.

Leon’s breathing is shallow and ragged, limping quickly towards the door despite his body screaming at him, pressing the heel of his hand to his wound. The heavy footsteps are getting closer, faster than he can move-

He shoves through the door and grits his teeth, breaking into a run as best he can, heading for the stairs as the door slams open behind him, Mr. X slowly ducking through, hand on the frame as he pursues Leon.

He can hide in the office, slip out the back way- his leg hurts so much- he takes the stairs two at a time, vision going hazy at the edges as he stumbles, the stairs slick with his blood and zombie guts, his feet aren’t moving the way he wants them to he’s so tired he’s been at this for hours he has to keep going his leg hurts _so much_ -

The stairs rush towards his face and the world goes dark, the last terrifying sound he hears of the giant’s footsteps behind him.

 

—-

 

Leon wakes with a start, immediately sitting up _he has to get away from Mr. X from the licker the zombies_ only for the room to spin violently, forcing him to lay back.

He’s not in the police station anymore; he doesn’t know where he is actually. It’s clean and sterile, but oddly silent. He’s lying on a cot in what looks like a medics office, but it’s clean and zombie free so he can’t exactly complain.

He reaches up to touch his face, tracing his nose and finding it in one piece; at least there’s that.

His leg is throbbing still, but it’s oddly disconnected, numb almost. He looks down, lifting a brow as he sees a neat bandage around his thigh. Someone’s clearly cleaned the wound and given him something to numb the pain, gauze stuffed against the base of the throbbing. He supposes this could be an improvement from before.

Of course it’s slightly worse that his pants just. Aren’t fucking there.

Leon turns red, pushing himself up on his elbows, a little more cautious of his spinning head as he looks around. There were his pants…. ripped into pieces on the counter. Great.

Leon grimaces, taking stock of the situation: his leg is bandaged up and his stuff is still on the counter with his destroyed pants, which is good, but he doesn’t know where the hell he is and with the faded adrenaline even sitting up makes him feel queasy. Which is bad.

Before he can make a decision about what to do, he hears lumbering footsteps that make him freeze up. Fuck, seriously?! Even down here?!

He can only assume Ada found him, bleeding and unconscious, and brought him down here to patch him up, and the tyrant had followed her down to make sure he completed his job. Well, he was going to be damned if he went out like this.

He rolls off the cot, landing on his feet with a wince, and moves to his things as fast as his limp would let him, fumbling with shaky fingers to reload his pistol. Someone had taken the magazine out but didn’t notice he had a spare one in his pouch.

He whirls around as the door opens- and oh he shouldn’t have done _that_ , sliding to the ground as the room spins like a top, keeping his gun aimed at the mass of gray in front of him. “Stay back, asshole!”

He sounds very brave for someone who feels like he’s going to vomit any second.

Mr. X makes an annoyed sound, crossing the room in a stride and knocking the gun out of Leon’s grip, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck like a misbehaving kitten.

Well. That wasn’t good for his pride.

Leon squirms and twists, reaching back to scrabble ineffectively at the things thick fingers, panting hard as he tries and fails to get himself free.

For all that it does to the monster of a man, he might as well still be unconscious. Mr. X shows no reaction to Leon’s struggling, simply setting him back on the cot and putting a hand on his chest to make him lay back down.

Mr. X looks at him as Leon struggles, pressing up against his hand because he’ll be damned if he goes out lying down, and the god damn thing is lifting a brow at him as if wondering when this’ll be over.

Leon presses his lips together, red faced and angry, but he can’t fight exhaustion forever. It was different in the police station, the constant threat of harm and needed to be aware at all times keeping his adrenaline pumping and his senses alive; but now that it was quiet, it smelled clean, and it didn’t seem like the tyrant was out to instantly kill him, his body sags, going limp against the cot.

Mr. X seems pleased, lifting his hand away from his chest and shifting, peering under the bandage like he knows what he’s doing. Leon grimaces at the feeling of the gauze pulling on his leg, hissing softly as it’s smoothed back down.

Apparently all seems well to the other man since he pulls away from his leg, moving back to stare down at his face. His gray eyes bore into him, sliding over his soft features, warm and gentle where Mr. X…. really wasn’t.

Leon looks back, his breathing slowing as he realizes he’s not really in danger. He’s never really taken in the other man’s face, having been concerned with sprinting away from him at top speed lest he get his head popped.

X was even bigger up close (it makes him blush a little, if he’s being honest. Which is more embarrassing than stabbing himself in the leg _why_ did that academy nickname have to be so true-), and he looks like someone made him out of concrete that they forgot to smooth out. He doesn’t know if that’s a mouth or just a gash cut into his skin, healed into an awkward fold.

Mr. X is suddenly bowing his head, bringing himself closer to Leon as he drops into a crouch. His hand comes up and Jesus his fingers are as thick as Leon’s arm-

The touch to his hair makes him flinch, but it’s exceedingly gentle, brushing his bangs to the side in order to get a closer look at cut on his temple. His other hand comes up to gently trace the edge, making sure it was clean and unopened, and as he studies Leon’s face he starts to gently stroke his hair, almost unconsciously.

Leon stares at the large monster, completely thrown for a loop. This…. of all the things he had seen so far in raccoon city, this was certainly not one of them. Mr. X was treating him like he was made of glass, fussing over his injuries, almost like…

Like he was Leon’s lover.

“Did you save me?” Leon asks quietly, turning red as the gray eyes flick back to his blue ones.

The face is inscrutable, but Leon doesn’t really need an answer anyway.

“…. thank you.” He says quietly, reaching up and setting a hand on his wrist. “I would’ve been dead without you.”

Something in those gray eyes shifts, becomes soft, and hey woah the man is leaning in _way_ too close now!

Leon can feel his cold breath on his lips, their noses bumping, and why is he closing his eyes and leaning into it _damn it_ Leon you slut this isn’t the time-

The door flies open with a bang and Mr. X jerks up, letting out a truly frightening growl at whoever interrupted them.

Leon blinks, a little dazed, his lips still tingling from the touch of ice, peering under his arm to see who burst in.

“Ada don’t shoot!” He cries, the government agent staring down Mr. X, gun pointed squarely between his eyes. He really didn’t want Ada to get her head crushed, as unlikely as that would usually be.

Ada’s eyes flick to him, and even Mr. X turns to look at him, Leon’s fingers digging into his coat. Leon’s face is red, swallowing hard as he tries to rationalize a situation that he only just started getting a handle on.

“I’m fine. He’s not dangerous.” Both of them give him a very significant look- “I mean he’s not dangerous to us. He helped me out, look.” He points to the gash in his thigh, knowing how absolutely crazy he sounds but hey when did things start having to make sense.

Ada looks at the monster, then slowly puts her gun away. “You’ve certainly got an affinity for danger rookie.”

Leon blushes at her tone, pushing himself to sit up. “Yeah well. All in a day’s work for Leon Kennedy.” He says, pushing himself off the cot to get to his feet-

Or. Not. As he’s suddenly swept up into a very large arms, Mr. X looking at him sternly, shaking his head slowly.

… okay. No walking for him yet.

“Can you at least get my stuff? We need to find the G Virus and get the hell out of here.” Leon huffs, glancing at Ada. “Can you meet us up ahead?”

Ada doesn’t answer, staring at his legs and slowly lifting a brow. “Where are your pants, Leon.” She says, smirking slightly. “Was I interrupting something?”

Leon turns even redder, letting out a little gasp as Mr. X’s protective growl tumbled through him, shifting Leon in his arms to cover his bare legs from Ada’s gaze, glaring at her. Good, now the guy was jealous of Ada and they had to work together to get the G.

Leon sighs, leaning over to get his hip pouches, a headache building between his eyes.

He should’ve let the licker eat him.

**Author's Note:**

> really yall shouldve expected this from me
> 
> also leons nickname was leon "slut" kennedy if you didnt figure that out


End file.
